Saeko & Ilona no adventure
by Pictures-33
Summary: Le seireitei un endroit calme et paisible, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants rient et chahutent, les gens se promènent en souriant... tous est vraiment très calm- -Je suis en retard ! Poussez-vous ! Une fusée châtain courait utilisant le shunpo de temps à autre pour éviter les pauvres citoyens. Cette personne se nomme Saeko Narazaki. Elle est la 3ème siège de la 9ème division...
1. Chapter 1

*...* = Penser des personnages!

Chapitre 1 :

Le seireitei un endroit calme et paisible, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants rient et chahutent, les gens se promènent en souriant... tous est vraiment très calm-

-Je suis en retard ! Poussez-vous !

Une fusée châtain courait utilisant le shunpo de temps à autre pour éviter les pauvres citoyens. Cette personne se nomme Saeko Narazaki. Elle est le troisième siège de la neuvième division et depuis trente-trois ans qu'elle est shinigami elle n'a jamais réussie à être à l'heure, pour le plus grand désespoir de son supérieur Kaname Tossen ! Quoi qu'au bout de quelques années on prend l'habitude ! Tout en courant elle maudissait le jour où elle avait acheté son appartement à l' opposer de sa division ! Un dernier virage, elle se recoiffa, ajusta sa tenue et frappa à la porte du bureau de son capitaine !

-Entrer.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Excusez mon retard, capitaine !

-La ponctualité est un art, Narazaki. Passons...

-*La ponctualité est un art, Narazaki ! Je t'en foutrais de l'art moi !* Vous vouliez me voir capitaine ?

-Oui, vous allez vous rendre au manoir des Kuchiki. Vous emporterez ces deux, trois papiers au capitaine Kuchiki !

-À vos ordres, capitaine !

La troisième siège salua son capitaine et partis en direction du manoir des kuchiki.

-Pff... * Deux, trois papiers, Narazaki ! Au manoir des Kuchiki, Narazaki !deux, trois papier n'est absolument pas comparable à trois tonne ! Il est peut-être aveugle mais y a des limites!

Saeko pesta, jura et maudit tous les dieux pour lui avoir donné un capitaine sadique! Au bout de trente minutes de dur labeur elle arriva enfin à destination! Elle dû patienter dix minutes avant de pouvoir enfin entrer. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau! Elle déposa les papiers sous le regard de Kuchiki-taicho dont le simple regard aurait pu congeler le Sahara et transformer un volcan en patinoire! Remarquer ça atténuerais le réchauffement climatique!

-Troisième lieutenant Narazaki, voudriez-vous bien faire visiter les divisions, le nouveau Troisième siège de ma division.

-Bien sûr, Kuchiki-Taicho ! * comme ça je ne vais pas avoir à remplir des papiers !*

- Très bien, vous savez ou se trouve le bureau d'Abarai.

- Au revoir Kuchiki-taicho!

La châtain s'éclipsa, et se rendit dans les locaux de la sixième divisions, pour y trouver la nouvelle troisième siège de cette même division! Elle entra dans le bureau de Renji, qui expliquait tout un tas de choses inutilent à la nouvelle!

-Je te l'empreinte Renji!

-Et en quel honneur je n'ai pas fini!

-C'est un ordre de Bya!

-Kuchiki-Taicho! Bon bah vas-y! Mais ramène-la dans une heure que je finisse de tout lui expliquer !

- Merci! Tu viens euh... ?

- Ilona Lunas !

-Enchanté moi c'est Saeko Narazaki! Mais appel moi Eko! Bref, Ton capitaine m'a donné l'ordre de te faire visiter les divisions, pour que Renji puisse remplir tous ses rapports!

-C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter!

-Mais pleure pas Renji! Bon on est parti!

Les deux châtains se mirent en route, Lui fit visiter chaque division en prenant bien soin de ne pas entrer dans la deuxième et douzième tout en précisant à Ilona de faire de même si elle tenait à la vie!

-En faite tu viens juste de sortir de l'académie ?

-oui! Je viens de terminer. En même temps que Toshiro Hitsugaya!

-Ah oui le nouveau troisième siège de la dixième division! Vous devez être des génies, pour arriver à un tel grade tout juste sorti de l'académie!

-Toshiro est un génie pas moi, il faisait partit de la classe d'élite et moi j'étais dans celle au-dessous! Je voulais juste le surpasser!

-Et tu as réussi?

-Non! Mais j'ai fini major de ma classe!

-C'est géniale! Tu as l'air forte il faudra qu'on se fasse un combat un jour!

-Si tu veux!

-Cool! Viens je vais te présenter quelques personnes histoire que est quelques connaissance!

Saeko entraina sa nouvelle amie vers leur prochaine destination...

-Un bar ?!

- Tous justes! Il est 11 heures ils doivent déjà être arrivé!

Les deux filles entrèrent...

-Eko tu es en retard!

-Je faisais visiter le Gotei à Ilona!

-Eh bah venez boire!

-Les gars voici Ilona Lunas la nouvelle troisième siège de la sixième! Ilona voici Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku et Kira!

-Enchanté!

-Mais c'est que je dois rentrer!

-Aller Eko! I faut qu'on fête l'arrivée d'Ilona comme il faut! N'est-ce pas Ilona ?

-Oui!

-Ok! Aller donne une bouteille!

La petite bande se mit à boire comme-ci leur vie en dépendait sauf Ilona qui avait modéré ce qu'elle avait bu! Alors que les autres étaient déjà bourrer! Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'ils furent interrompu par :

-SAEKO-NARAZAKI!

-Qu-hip-oi? Ren-chou et Shū?

- Saeko, tu devais ramener Ilona il y a Deux heures! Et ne M'appelle pas comme ça!

-Le capitaine t'avait demandé de rentrer directement à la division, pour que tu remplisses les rapports qui sont depuis deux semaines sur ton bureau! C'est Hisagi-Fuzutaicho!

-J'ai une explication Kuchiki-Taicho m'a demander de faire visiter le Gotei à Ilona du coup je n'ai pas pu rentrer directement comme prévue! Et puis Ilona méritait bien une petite fête de bienvenu...

-Veuillez m'excuser Abarai-Fuzutaicho!

-Tu es sans cœur Renji! Forcer la petite à s'excuser!

-Ouais bien dit Rangiku!

Renji et Shuhei se demandèrent qui il devait trancher en premier, la coupable ou ses complices ?

Résultat tout le monde regagna sa division! Et Saeko se mit au travail sous le regard attentif de Hisagi !

Deux semaines de rapport en retard...

Voilà, voilà!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. 

Les troisièmes sièges Narazaki, Lunas, Hitsugaya et Madarame et un détachement de 30 soldats se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers les districts les plus reculé du Rukongai, pour une mission basique de protection! En effet la douzième division avait détecté une invasion de hollow! Mais Saeko se posait deux questions! 1- Peut-on considérer 10 hollows comme une invasion? Réponsev: non! 2- A quoi servaient les 30 crétins qui les accompagnaient? Réponse : à rien! Alors pourquoi ils les suivaient! C'est vrai quoi deux Génies, un Crétin et elle! Pas besoin de plus! 'fin bon les ordres sont les ordres! Bref ils continuèrent leur route et finirent par arriver à destination ou se trouvaient plus de 10 hollows!

-Je paris que j'en prends plus que toi Ikkaku!

-Tu veux jouer à ça Eko? Très bien le perdant paye le sake ce soir!

-Paris tenu! Montre les crocs, Aisuokami!

-Allonge-toi, Hozukimaru!

On entendit deux soupires consternés alors que les deux parieurs s'élançaient. Il faut dire que la scène était habituelle depuis que leurs supérieurs avaient décidé qu'ils feraient une bonne équipe!

-Je me demande comment ils peuvent être encore en vie à force de foncer sans réfléchir!

-Oui, moi aussi... Tu viens, Toshiro? Sinon il va plus nous en rester!

La deuxième châtain s'élança à son tour suivit du blanc.

-Vole au clair de lune, Hoshiko!

-Règne dans le ciel gelé, Hyorinmaru!

Les quatre troisièmes sièges abattirent tous les hollows présent alors que les 30 soldats qui les accompagnaient restèrent religieusement hors de porter!

-J'en ai dix!

- Moi aussi!

Leur regard dévia vers le dernier et ultime... hollow. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur leurs lèvres... Ils eurent le même rire sadique en s'élançant en shunpo sur leur victime qui eux quelques sueurs froides, ils invoquèrent leur Skikai... Quand :

-Nagareboshi!*

-31ème techniques de destruction boulet rouge!

Toshiro et Ilona se regardèrent satisfait, alors que Saeko et Ikkaku était dévaster! Ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

-Mais c'était le dernier!  
-Oui et alors?  
-Mais Toshiro! C'était le dernier! Notre pari!  
- La prochaine fois vous ne ferez pas de pari débile!  
Saeko implora Ikkaku du regard pour qu'il l'aide mais visiblement même lui ne savait pas quoi rajouter au dire du blanc! Alors qu'Ilona approuvait les dires de son ami.

-On rentre?

Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé!

-Partez devant!

Les 30 sous-fifres s'exécutèrent laissant leurs supérieurs à leur discussion inutile!

C'est ainsi que une heure plus tard après avoir visiter le coin (?) qu'ils rentrèrent au gotei ou ils tombèrent, dans tous les sens du terme pour Ilona et Saeko, sur Renji et Shuhei.

-Saeko!  
-Ilona!

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent des sueurs froides, en s'excusant.

-Shuhei?  
-Renji?

Elles eurent le même sourire innocent alors qu'Ikkaku était mort de rire et Toshiro un mini (très mini) Sourire amusé! En même temps cette scène était devenue quasi-habituel! Saeko se lança :

-Mais on a eu un contretemps!

Le regard d'Hisagi en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son contretemps!

-Eko, l'équipe qui vous accompagnait à fait son rapport!  
-Les traitres!  
-Bon suis moi il y a toute les nouvelles recrues qui attendent que tu les entraines!

Saeko passa par tous les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'arrêter sur le blanc...

-Shū, tous sauf ça!  
-trop tard!  
-Espèce de sadique sans cœur! Regarde Renji, il dit rien à Ilona lui! Ikkaku et Toshiro ne vont rien avoir non plus! Shū, S'il te plait!  
-Tu m'aurais écouté jusqu'à la fin tu aurais su que je vais t'aider! Et c'est Hisagi-Fuzutaicho!  
-Ah merci... Shū! A plus tout le monde!

Saeko laissa ses amis pour suivre son supérieur préférer! Renji soupira en remerciant tous les dieux que le 3ème lieutenant de la 9 ème ne soit pas dans sa division!

-Euh, Renji pourquoi tu es arrivé en me hurlant dessus si tu me sanctionne pas?  
-Pour la forme!  
-Ah...  
-Et puis Shuhei n'a pas réellement sanctionner Saeko, c'est vrai elle va pouvoir martyriser les nouveaux, à loisir!

Les trois autres approuvèrent...

*(étoile filante): comme le zanpakuto de Byakuya, le zanpakuto de Ilona se disperse sous forme d'étoile bleu

Dans les prochain chapitres on entre dans le vif du sujet, et surtout on va reprendre la chronologie du manga! Ces deux chapitres était surtout là pour présenter Ilona et Saeko!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'était un jour calme et paisible au seireitei, cinquante ans était passé tout le monde était heureux... Tout le monde? Non! Ilona Lunas troisième sièges de la sixième division était malheureuse! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle et Toshiro Hitsugaya s'étaient éloigner peu à peu! Le blanc passait le plus clair de son temps libre à s'entrainer ou avec Hinamori. Ils ne se voyaient plus que pour les réunions ou quand ils se croisaient au hasard d'une rue... Bien qu'elle ne se l'avouerait jamais la châtain était jalouse! Et le pire, le petit blanc était devenu capitaine! Enfin le pire c'était tout de même bien pour lui! Non en fait le pire était que monsieur ne faisait aucun effort! A-U-C-U-N !

Mais ce qu'aucun des deux ne savait c'est que dans l'ombre tous s'organisaient! Deux alcooliques préparaient un plan! Une chose est sur quelqu'un allait mourir! Nos deux complices n'étaient autres que Saeko et Rangiku à qui cette situation ne convenait guère! Le soir même le plan serait mis à exécution!

**Bureau de la neuvième division, 19h00.**

Saeko remplissait les rapports et autres papiers en sifflotant. Oui vous avez bien lu! En voyant cela, Hisagi manqua de s'étouffer avec son sake et se promit d'arrêter de boire en reprenant une gorger. Une fois que le 3ème siège eu finit elle partit l'air enjoué vers la 6ème division, ou elle repéra sa victime, euh son amie!

-Ilona!

-Eko ?

-Tu as fini ton travail ?

-Oui, j'allais rentrer.

-Cool aller viens suis moi!

-On va ou?

-Surprise!

Intriguer, Ilona la suivi et au bout de dix minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent à l'endroit désirer c'est-à-dire :

-Un bar ? Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas!

-Bon écoute moi! Ça fait un mois que tu tires une tête d'enterrement! J'ai l'impression que ton chat, ton chien et ton voisin (?) sont mort! Alors aujourd'hui, tu vas t'amuser!

-Tout à fait!

-Rangiku?!

La rousse poussa la dépressive à l'intérieur et entra suivit de sa complice!

Elles firent boire et danser Ilona avant de la pousser dans les bras du premier homme venu à savoir Myori Mikuro*, le 7ème siège de la 9ème division. Voilà à quoi se résumait le plan de Rangiku et Saeko :

Attirer Ilona au bar. V  
Faire boire Ilona. V  
La faire danser le Temps de trouver Myori. V  
La pousser dans ses bras. V  
Attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. En cours.~~~

Les deux complices s'installèrent tranquillement et observèrent la scène...

-Ils discutent! C'est en bonne voie.

-Ouais. J'espère juste que la partie 6 Va arriver.

-ça serait bête sa ferait tous échoue!

-Ouaip.

C'est ainsi que une demi-heure plus tard, la fameuse étape 6 arriva, en effet les deux observatrices virent le petit capitaine de la dixième division entrer dans le bar, il regarda quelques secondes Ilona qui parlait joyeusement avec Myori et parti aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé!

-Rangiku?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je vais pleurer!

-Moi aussi on a brisé son pauvre petit cœur!

-On est des monstres!

-Oui, tiens prends un peu de sake.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à boire tranquillement...

Le lendemain...

Saeko se leva à la bourre comme d'accoutumer... Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et fila jusqu'à la neuvième division... Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et fixa les papiers qui s'y entassaient d'un air perdu...

-Tu sais ils ne vont pas se remplir tout seul!

-Hisagi, je suis triste! Je veux mourir!

-Hein?!

-Bouhouh... Avec Rangiku ont à briser son cœur!

-Aller direction la quatrième division!

Shuhei prit Saeko en sac à patate et prit la direction de la quatrième division.

-Hisagi?

-Ah tiens Ilona! Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

-Non, c'est curieux elle allait super bien hier!

-Je l'emmène à la 4ème!

-Je viens avec toi!

Bref ils finirent par arriver à la quatrième...

-Unohana-taicho ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que Saeko est devenu folle.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Bah écouter!

- On a brisé son petit cœur! We are a monster!

-Je vais lui faire un vaccin...

-Vaccin... Shū pose moi! Je te jure je faisais ça pour pas travailler! Mais je vais m'y mettre promit! Mais pause-moi!

-Merci, Unohana-Taicho!

-N'hésitez pas à revenir en cas de problème Hisagi-fuzutaicho!

Hisagi et Ilona sortirent de la 4ème division...

-Tu avais tous prévu?  
-Pour la faire travailler toutes les ruses sont permises!

Ilona laissa Shuhei regagner sa division et parti vers la sienne. En chemin elle croisa :

-Hey, Toshiro!  
-Ilona, Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps!  
-Mais...  
-À bientôt!

Il avait dit cela d'une voix froide, puis il la planta là, seule. Une unique larme coula le long de la joue d'Ilona...

*Myori est un personnage de mon invention! c'est un personnage bouche-trou!

Voilà!  
D'ici un ou deux chapitre on devrait arriver à l'exécution de Rukia et donc poursuive la fiction avec la chronologie du Manga!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

L'hiver était tombé sur le Seireitei, l'enveloppant des épais manteaux blanc! Seul ombre au tableau Ilona et Toshiro n'était Toujours pas réconcilier, mais Saeko avait un plan, un magnifique plan!

-Aller! Shū, s'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Non!  
-S'il te plaît!

Le pauvre Hisagi était à deux doigts du suicide, cela durait depuis une heure, une heure de souffrance mentale! Et une heure entière que Saeko essayait de le faire craquer!

-Aller j'irais avec Ilona et Hitsugaya-Taicho et sûrement Rangiku!  
-Non!  
-Je sais!  
-Quoi?  
-Tu es jaloux!  
-De quoi!  
-Mais tu peux venir si tu veux! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit!  
-Eko...*Respire, si je la tue je vais avoir, beaucoup de problèmes! Même-ci le monde m'en remerciera au fond!*  
-Oui?  
-La réponse est un non définitif! Et si tu n'es pas contente tu vas voir Tossen-taicho ou Yamamoto-soutaicho!  
-D'accord!

Et Saeko parti...

-Maintenant je vais avoir sa mort sur la conscience!

Le pauvre Vice-capitaine de la 9èmedivision regagna son bureau, la futur mort de Saeko sur la conscience!

Pendant ce temps Saeko se dirigeait vers le bureau de son capitaine! Même-ci elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup!

-Capitaine, ici le 3èmelieutenant Narazaki! Demande permission d'entrer!  
-Entrez!  
-Merci, Taicho! Bonjour Kuchiki-Taicho, Kyoraku-Taicho(*)! *Ils sont en pleine Réunion!*  
-Que puis-je pour vous?  
-J'ai une requête à vous demander!  
-Allez-y! *Qu'es ce qu'elle a encore inventé?*  
-J'aimerai savoir si il est possible que vous m'accordiez, une semaine de vacance?  
- *Pourquoi je m'y attendais!* La réponse est non!  
-Mais...  
-Définitif, Narazaki! Vous êtes déjà en vacance permanente, vos rapports ne sont jamais écrits et vous ne faites pour ainsi dire jamais rien!  
-Mais je voulais faire du ski moi!(**)

Le capitaine de la neuvième division soupira, alors que celui de la 8ème explosait de rire et que Kuchiki la regardait de son regard inexpressif, mais au fond de lui amuser, mais vraiment tout au fond! Saeko traîna des pieds en sortant, puis partit en courant vers la 10ème division!

-Rangiku!  
-Saeko!

Elles tombèrent l'une sur l'autre! En effet alors qu'une allait en courant et s'en regarder devant elle à la 10èmedivision, l'autre s'enfuyait de la même manière, de cette même division!

-Merci de l'avoir arrêter, Saeko!  
-Euh, De rien! Toshiro!  
-C'est Hitsugaya-Taicho!  
-Mais oui! *shiro ou Tishiro, eh bah c'est plus mignon!*

Toshiro ramena Rangiku à sa division pour qu'elle travail! Saeko se retrouva seul!

-Pourquoi je suis là, déjà? Ah oui j'avais faim!

Saeko se paya un sandwich avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la 6èmedivision cette fois-ci! Ou elle trouva Ilona! Encore plus triste que d'habitude! Si Toshiro avait osé faire quoi ce soit ou dire quoi ce soit de déplacer à Ilona! Capitaine ou pas capitaine, il allait tâter d'Aisuokami!

-Ilona qu'es ce que tu as?  
-Eko. Rukia est parti en mission sur terre pour une durée indéterminée!  
-Je vois! *Manquait plus que ça! Kami-sama pourquoi tant de haine?* Aller viens je vais te changer un peu les idées!  
-J'ai pas envie d'aller au bar! Je ne bois pas! Et tu le sais!  
- Tu n'es pas obliger de boire mais tu peux t'amuser!  
-Bon d'accord!  
-Aller en route!

Saeko traîna Ilona vers son bar favori nommé «Le shinigamie assoiffé»! Elles entrèrent et virent que se trouvait déjà là Ikkaku, Myori, Rangiku, Iba et d'autre! Ilona s'installa à côte de Myori et prit la bouteille de cocktail sans alcool que lui tendait Saeko!

**_«Le shinigamie assoiffé», 22 heures._**

Tous le petit groupes d'alcoolique et Ilona ainsi que Myori les deux seul encore sobres bien que Saeko n'était pas bourrer elle le faisait exprès pour les surveiller! Tous les autres était HS et aurait tout oublié de la soirée le lendemain matin! Et là un problème arriva! En effet le capitaine de la 10èmedivision entra! Saeko hésita entre se suicider maintenant ou le faire après le carnage! Mais finalement attendit de voir la suite des événements! Elle vit très distinctement le capitaine de la 10 ème se mettre dans une colère noire, alors qu'Ilona rigolait à une blague de Myori, les deux n'ayant pas remarqué la présense du blanc! Puis finalement les deux amis le repérèrent, alors qu'une quantité de reiatsu assez importante lui échappa!

-Toshiro!  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya!  
-*Putin de galère! Saeko, il va falloir que tu sauves le 7èmesiège! Comme le prince avec sa princesse! C'est moi qui es penser ça?*Toshiro, tu devrais venir boire un verre!  
-Laisse-moi!

Toshiro laissa encore un peu de son reiatsu s'échapper alors que tout le monde grelotaient sauf Saeko qui se disait que cet été elle aurait juste à aller voir Toshiro pour se rafraichir! Bah quoi elle ne supporte pas la chaleur et parlons même pas de son zanpakuto qui fait une crise au-dessus de 15°!  
Perdu dans ses penser inutile Saeko ne remarqua pas le poing de Toshiro partir doit vers la mâchoire de Myori!

-Euh... Toshiro si je peux me permettre *et je me permets* ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va se régler!  
-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Toshiro!  
-Ilona!  
-Je veux plus jamais te revoir Toshiro!

Ilona partit en courant, laissant Toshiro sur place!

-Je... Vais partir! Dit à Rangiku de finir ses rapports quand elle aura dessoûlé!  
-Bien!

Le capitaine de la 10ème division parti sans plus de cérémonie!

-Myori?  
-Oui, troisième lieutenant Narazaki?  
-Le capitaine Hitsugaya ne t'as jamais Frappé c'est clair? Ce n'est qu'une petite bagarre sans grande importance qui a eu lieu!  
-D'accord, je ne dirais rien!  
-Merci, Myori! Et arrête avec cette formalité!

Saeko parti en courant à la suite d'Ilona, qu'elle trouva en larme chez elle! Elle fit chauffer un chocolat et s'assit à ses côtes!

-Tiens.  
-Merci...  
-Aller arrête de pleurer!  
-Toshiro est un idiot!  
-Faut!  
-Tu es de son côté, bah tu peux partir!  
-On a juste découvert qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi!  
-De quoi tu parles, il a juste défiguré Myori!  
-Tu es vraiment bête des fois!  
-Merci.  
-Mais prends pas ça dans le mauvais sens! Toshiro est J-A-L-O-U-X! Jaloux!  
-N'importe quoi!  
- Mais tu es buter ma parole! Et aveugle en plus, même mon capitaine qui lui vraiment aveugle l'aurait remarqué!

-Ah bah voilà! Tu ne trouves plus rien à dire! Bon on verra ça demain pour l'instant tout le monde dors!  
-J'ai comme même plus envies de lui parler!  
-Ilona.  
-Oui je dors!

Et elles s'endormirent... L'une ayant des envies de meurtre sur son meilleure ami, l'autre les voyant déjà en couple...

(*): Me demander pas ce qu'ils font là!  
(**): Bah oui il y avait son intérêt personnel

J'ai vu que j'avais pas mal de visite...

Donc votre avis ne serais pas de refus, cher fantôme...


End file.
